Crystal Gems VS Yellow Diamond
by RubySapphireGarnet
Summary: Yellow diamond and some of her soldiers and another Era 2 Peridot. But soon there is another problem only One crystal gem is left standing! Rated M for mild violence
1. Chapter 1: Arrivel

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Author's point of view

It was a normal day All Crystal gems (including Bismuth) were out on the beach having fun or relaxing. Connie and Steven were playing in the water with Lapis and Amethyst. Garnet and Bismuth were sitting in beach chairs relaxing. Pearl and Peridot were just sitting on the beach studing the sand. And Lion was taking a nap. Until a weird sound rumbled in their ears.  
"What was that?"asked Connie

"I haven't heard a sound like that since there was invasion made by Peridot and jas-"Steven said his voice being cut off by Lapis

"Then their must be another one coming Steven-"said Pearl

"I know what to do now time to call in some political favors" said Steven as he called Mayor Dewey

AN: So when in italics there having a phone conversation

 _Mayor Dewey?_  
 _Universe shouldn't you be getting taken care of by your guardians?_  
 _No time you have to evacaute the city were having an invasion over here!_  
 _You've got it_

5 minutes later "People of beach city were having another invasion we must evacute" yelled Mayor Dewey

"Steven Connie you must evacute!"yelled Pearl

"No Pearl they won't"said Garnet with her hand on Pearl shoulder

"Steven Connie like we practiced"said Garnet with a smirk

Steven and connie joined hands and spun eachother around in the way they did in We Need To Talk and steven's gem glowed and made Stevonnie like she was in Crack the whip.

"Now that's what I call fusion"said Garnet

Stevonnie took Rose's sword out of Lion and summoned Steven's sheild.

Then a Yellow hand ship came down in which everyone was getting for execept for Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl, and Stevonnie. Bismuth made her hammers. Lapis had gotten Peridot lots of metel sticks to use. Also Lapis had her arm up for a water made army behind her. Then unlike last time there were 2 quartz soldiers, another Era 2 Peridot, and 3 ruby soldiers.  
"So this is the garbage planet Yellow Diamond was taking about"said One Quartz Soldier Green Jasper sneered "Yes indeed Green jasper with these Puny crystal gems" said the other Quartz soldier Hermanite

"You Quartz Clods are rediculous why did Yellow diamond send us off the ship"said The other Peridot

"Well it doesn't matter lets just poof them all." said One of the Ruby soldiers


	2. Chapter 2:Not Every battle can be won

Chapter 2: Not every fight can be won

AN: there isn't violence in this chapter but there will be in the final chapters

"Well it doesn't matter let's just poof them all" said One of the ruby's

"Oh geez"said Amethyst

Then a fight broke out.

The first one to go down was lapis she had been poofed in a bad way she had her gem ripped off her back. Peridot had trouble with her metal powers she was worried about Lapis and couldn't see when the ruby kicked her hard and poofed her. Amethyst was next she got stomped on by the huge quartz soldiers. Garnet got hit by the destablizer. While Stevonnie stayed with Pearl and fought the Quartz soldiers and Rubies. Stevonnie easily poofed and bubbled the rubies and Lion actually stayed and fought with them. But then Pearl saw heading Stevonnie's way and she whispered "Goodbye" as she blocked the blast and poofed, Stevonnie bubbled all the gems and sent them to the temple in one bubble.

"Why?" said Stevonnie with hurt and sadness

"Because they deserve it" said a voice above her head it was Yellow Diamond

AN: HAHA cliffhanger I'm sorry but I got to do something maybe tommorrow


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow diamond vs Stevonnie

Chapter 3: Part one: Yellow Diamond vs. Stevonnie

AN: Warning you might need tissues for this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"Why do they deserve it this is the earth my home and they are my friends!"Yelled Stevonnie as she slashed Yellow Diamond with her sword 5 times

"SHUT UP ROSE! YOU SHATTERED MY SISTER YOUR DIAMOND!"Yelled Yellow diamond

"I AM NOT ROSE QUARTZ I WILL NEVER BE ROSE QUARTZ!"Yelled Stevonnie as she kicked Yellow Diamonds face twice

"THAT'S IT YOU BRAT!"Yelled Yellow Diamond as she pulled Stevonnie by her hair and threw her down on the beach

Stevonnie had a bloody lip and said "My name is Stevonnie and you are not welcome here on my planet!"Said Stevonnie as she did the final blow

She had poofed Yellow diamond. Stevonnie bubbled Yellow diamond and ran to the temple.

Part 2: Unbubbleing The crystal gems

Stevonnie ran up to Rose's room and went in she asked to go to the bubbling room and slid down the "vein". She saw Garnet and Pearl's gems and unbubbled them. Garnet and Pearl had different outfits. (AN: Can't write the outfits because they might get new outfits in the show)

"You're OK where is Yellow diamond?"Asked Pearl

Stevonnie just pointed to the bubble with the yellow diamond gem in it.

"You did such a good job!"Said Pearl in awe

Then Stevonnie felt a hand on her shoulder it was Garnet.

"Were so proud of you" said Garnet with a big smile

Then Pearl and Garnet unbubbled everyone else

They had a big celebration that day.

So finally Yellow diamond is defeated.

But what does this mean for the crystal gems? We'll wait and see.

IN THE SEQUEL!

AN: That's right were having a sequel! I haven't thought of it yet but it will be coming! So just wait and see! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
